Conventional mobile terminals are used in a variety of environments. In certain situations, it is advantageous to have the mobile terminals worn on an area of the body, particularly a limb. Conventional technology allows mobile terminals to be worn using straps, clips, etc. However, sometimes, this technology does not allow a user to comfortably wear the mobile terminal. One cause is the differences in width of the limb of the user, not only the differences between users, but also within a single user. For example, within a single user, those skilled in the art will understand that the girth of an arm generally increases from the wrist to the elbow.
Although conventional designs allow for a “one size fits all” scheme, there is usually an optimal size for use of the wearing mechanism. Conventional technology employs straps to circumnavigate an arm to hold the mobile terminal in place. Often, these straps are adjustable to fit a user's arm width. In addition, these straps are usually connected to the wearing mechanism at right angles. Conventional designs usually limit the arm with which the wearing mechanism may be worn or are designed with a standard architecture that is not compatible with every user's arm specifications.